Blind on Christmas
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: The Arclight family is celebrating Christmas while Chris is blind for a while.


**Hey guys this a one-shot about the Arclight family celebrating Christmas after the World Duel Carnival is over and Byron is back to normal. Well sort of.**

**Text**

Blind on Christmas

Okay guys this is the first time I'm doing this so please don't get mad at me. I'm still and I've been here eversince this morning. This story I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammer erros in the story.

"Easy Chris," Micheal said as he helped his oldest brother walk down the stairs on Christmas morning.

It was finally the year where the Arclights were able to spend Christmas together without Byron as Vetrix. Well sort of. In order to bring his father back to normal Chris sacrificed his sight to the spirits of Astral World in order to bring back his father to his regular form. Byron was happy to see his sons in his normal form once again but was upset that Chris had to make such a large sacrifce for him. Later on Byron found an operation to bring back his son's sight. Chris had returned home from the hospital the day before Christams with his eyes bandaged. The doctors explained to the Arclights that Chris's eyes had to stay bandaged for 3 months. Chris was upset not being able to see but his brothers and father had been helping him a lot and he was grateful for that.

"Micheal why don't you help your brother sit next to me," Byron said as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Okay father," Micheal said as he did as he was told, helping the eldest Arclight to his seat next to their father.

"How do you feel Chris," Byron asked as he pushed some of Chris's hair away from his face since Chris had just woken up this morning and all he was wearing was a dark purple robe over his white night clothes and dark purple slippers.

"A little bit tired but I'm fine," Chris said as he yawned.

"Is it time to open presents yet," Thomas asked as he entered the room.

"Can you at least get your older brother the red alder bark tea I put on the dining table," Byron asked as Micheal sat down next to Chris.

Hearing that Thomas let out an angry huff and went to get the tea. A few minutes later he came back with a steaming cup of tea and placed it into Chris's hands.

"Thanks," Chris said gratefully as Micheal guided his hand to placed the tea to his lips. Chris managed to take a small sip from it as his brother placed the cup on the table.

"Now can we open the presents," Thmoas asked impatient.

"Alright Micheal your presents are in the red wrapping paper. Thomas your presents are in the yellow wrapping paper and Chris your presents are in the blue wrapping paper," Byron said as one of the presents with the blue wrapping paper began to move.

"Chris one of your presents is moving," Micheal yelped as he picked up the moving box and placed it on Chris's lap.

Chris carefully opened the present being careful not to tear the wrapping paper so that his father could save it for next year. Once Chris opened the box a black and brown kitten leaped into his lap and meowed.

"It's a little kitten," Micheal said as he stroked the kitten's head. The kitten purred while being stroked as it pawed on the blue ribbon around it's neck.

"Father even though I can't see the little kitten I know she's adorable but why did you get me a kitten just out of curiousity,' Chris asked Thomas glidded his hand so that he could pet the little animal.

"Because I remember how happy you were when you went to the neighbor's house to meet the newborn kittens 5 years ago and how the kittens loved you," Byron said he scratched the kitten's head.

"What should we name him," Thomas asked excited.

"Thomas the kitten is a girl and since she belongs to Chris he has the right to name her," Byron explained as he put his arm around Chris's shoulders.

"Maybe we should name her together," Chris said hoping his brothers wouldn't be upset by his decision.

"Good idea Chris," Micheal said as the kitten leaped into Thomas's lap next and meowed again.

The Arclight's thought for a moment before sharing their ideas about the name.

"How about Sneezy," Micheal suggested.

The Arclights bursted into a fit of laughter after hearing the name.

"I don't think people would want to pet her if her name is Sneezy," Byron said as Chris let out a fit of coughing.

"How about Coco," Thomas suggested as Byron patted Chris's back until he stopped coughing.

"It's pretty cute but wasn't that the name of our old dog," Chris asked remembering the white dog they had 5 years ago.

"Yeah," Micheal said softly.

"How about Lily," Chris suggested.

"That sounds like a great name Chris and her name is just like the purple lily in your hair," Thomas said indicating to the flower Byron had just placed in Chris's hair.

While they spoke Lily leaped between Micheal and Chris and began to paw at Chris's hair.

"I think Lily likes your hair Chris," Byron said as he hide a small laugh.

"I think you're rig- Ow! Hey," Chris yelled as Lily pulled on his hair with her claws.

"Or not," Thomas said laughing.

"Okay you two time open your presents from me," Byron said laughing as Micheal tried to get Lily's claws out of Chris's hair.

Thomas was quick to open his present which was a toy helicopter.

"Sweet," Thomas said happily.

"As long as you don't get it tangled with my hair like last time," Chris said remembering the time when Thomas had gotten his toy plane tangled in his hair 5 years ago.

"Don't remind me," Thomas said harshly.

Micheal was careful to open his gift which was a map of the world.

"Now I can travel around the world when I'm Chris's age," Micheal said happily remembering the times Chris went on his travels because of the job he worked at and how he came home with amazing stories to tell his family.

"Now you two it's time you opened your gifts from me," Chris said as he gave his father a flat box.

"Chris you didn't have to get me anything," Byron said as he opened the gift.

"I know but the best thing for a son to show his love for his father is to get him a present for Christmas," Chris said as the present revealed to be a framed photo of their family in the present before Chris's eyes were bandaged.

"Oh Chris thank you," Byron said as he gave Chris a tight hug.

"Your welcome father," Chris said happily smiling even though he wasn't able to see his father yet.

Michael opened his gift and it revealed to be a journal.

"Chris how did you know," Michael asked happily giving Chris a hug.

"I remember when you would always write about your day in pieces of notebook paper and how you kept losing them. So I thought it was a good idea to let you have a journal that you won't lose," Chris explained a Lily leaped on to his head.

"Chris you know your brothers really well," Byron said softly smiling at his eldest. Out of all his children Byron loved Chris the most since he was always careful when his brothers got into fights and always broke them up.

Thomas opened his gift and it turned out to be a puzzle.

"Um thanks but why," Thomas asked confused.

"I had trouble thinking of a gift to get you so it was shot out of the dark," Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then I love it but there's a hundred pieces in here," Thomas complained.

"Thomas your brother tried his best and besides he had to find the gift before the operation started," Byron said sternly.

"My turn," Thomas said as he gave his brothers their presents. When Chris opened his present a scary voice echoed causing him to let out a scream.

"What was that," Chris yelled scared.

"It's the scary voice book," Thomas said laughing.

"That wasn't funny," Chris yelled angry

"Chris is right that was a terrible prank to pull," Micheal said as Lily crawled into his lap and meowed again.

"Okay lets give Thomas a break," Byron said as Micheal opened his gift which was a jack in the box. However, when the box popped open Lily let out a loud meow and leaped on Chris's head.

"Okay Micheal it's your turn," Chris said as he took Lily off his head.

Micheal handed Chris and Thomas their presents. Thomas was quick to open his present which was a book about anger management.

"Why in the world would you get me this," Thmoas yelled cranky.

"Because you need anger management help," Micheal said as Thomas threw his book to Chris hitting him in the face.

"Ow," Chris yelled rubbing his bandaged eyes.

"Thomas be careful. Chris has 3 months until he can see again," Byron said sternly as he examined Chris's bandaged eyes for any damage.

"Sorry," Thomas whispered.

Chris began to open his gift from Micheal. Once he opened the small box he felt a locket on a chain.

"Micheal I know its a locket. Thank you," Chris said as Micheal hugged him.

"The locket has a picture of our family in it. So when you're fully healed I want the picture to be the first thing you see," Micheal said smiling a Lily meowed from Byron's lap.

"I think this is the nicest Chistmas we had. Even if Chris is blind this year," Byron said smiling.

"We agree," his sons chorused with Lily meowing

**Okay so this the story and looking at it I think I'm getting a little bit rusty about writing which means I need some new inspiration. Read and Review Please!**


End file.
